Hao's Destiny
by Psycho Freak222
Summary: Meet Asakura Hao. Now meet the girl who changed his life 500 years ago. Rated for mention of rape, language, and suicide.
1. The Girl Who Never Smiled

Title: Hao's Destiny

Summary:Meet Asakura Hao. Now, meet the girl who changed his life 500 years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hao, Yoh, the spirits, Shaman King, ect. I only own The Sensei and Sukira.

Chapter One: The Girl Who Never Smiled

Twelve year old Asakura Hao was with his sensei training. He had been chased from his villege for being "unclean" and met the old man 5 years before. Hao was training hard yet had a smile on his face.

"Apprentice," His sensei called. "tell me why it is that you are so enthusiastic about the training you once loathed?"

"No reason sensei." Hao lied.

"Asakura, do not lie to your teacher." the man threatened. Hao stopped.

"Sensei, I have a dream now. When the times comes, I will enter the Shaman Tournament. I will fight all my battles using 100 percent of my abilities and I will win with honor. I will become the Shaman King with a respectful queen who I love at my side and I will cleanse this planet to keep it alive and beautiful and restore it to its former glory. I will bring the respect to the Asakura name that I know it deserves and I will settle for nothing left. I will put every ounce of my pride on the line and I will fight to the end, even if the cost is that of my very life. Sensei, I will take your teachings and put them to good use, I will restore the sight to those who have lost track of this world's beauty and I will show them to believe. Everyone seems like they could use a little faith, Sensei, ne?" Hao grinned as he got back to work.

The old man smiled on the inside as he watched his student. His intentions were pure and so full of passion, and his confidents was overwhelming. Hao was a very bright boy and he had great potential. He wasn't afraid of commitment, pain or responcibility. He has strength, courage, wisdom and talent that he would someday put to good use. The old man was proud.

He saw that Hao had stopped training and was looking at something. He turned to see his newest student, sitting alone on a bench and staring at the ground. Her legs were kicking gently back and forth in mid-air and her brown hair was blown in her face by the wind. She wore a light blue dress and a frown on her face, not very suiting for such a cute girl.

"Sensei, who is she?" Hao asked curiously.

"Ah... her, that is Sukira Toshi. She is another student of mine. Strong, couragous, wise, and kindhearted girl she is. ....Never speaks though, that Sukira, never smiles." The man sighed.

"....But why ever not sensei?" Hao asked again.

"Sit, Hao." so Hao sat and listened intently to his master.

"Sukira is a very troubled girl. I met her not long ago, but I'm afraid something had happened to her before then. She had just turned eleven and was found by some cruel humans, who hated her for her power. THey abused and raped her and she, at the time, was too weak to do anything about it. They changed _everything_ for that girl. Ever since, she hasn't spoken, nor smiled to a sole."

Hao looked over at the girl. She was crying. Hao stared at her for a minute, taking in what his sensei had told him.

Hao went back to his work, still looking at the girl who never smiled.

A week later, Hao had just finished his training and went over to talk to the girl.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Asakura Hao. Sensei says you don't talk to I guess I'll just talk to you for a while. You look like you may need a friend.

One day I'm going to be the Shaman King. I'm going to cleanse the world, you know, to replace all this evil with a little good? Anyway, I'll team up with other shaman from all diffrent places, with bad pasts... you know, like you and me?" The girl looked up at him.

Hao talked to her every day after training for the next 2 weeks. One day he sat down and said, "You know SUkira-chan, you shouldn't frown. I think you'd be a lot cuter if you smiled once in a while. Don't you think so?" Sukira looked down.

"T-they r-r-ruined my l-life... I'll ne-never... for-get it b-but you un-under-stand m-me.. H-Hao-kun... T-Thank you." She spoke stuttering and softly but Hao heard every word.

"You talked Suki-chan... for me?" Hao looked confused at the girl. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Suki-chan! You do look cuter when you smile! I knew you would!" You will never see an Asakura grin bigger than Hao was at that moment. He hugged her. "You just made my day! Thank you."

-5 Years Later-

Hao and Sukirasat on a cliff looking at the stars. Hao had just lost the Shaman Tournament.

"Hao-kun, I know you wanted to meke me happy. I am happy Hao-kun. The Tournament doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Suki-chan... I was so confident in my abilities, yet I still lost... why?" Hao asked sadly. He sighed and shook his head. He looked over to Sukira. "I wanted to win and take you as my Shaman Queen and the world would be a great place to live again, Suki-chan, even now, after I've lost every ounce of my pride, Will you marry me?"

"Hao-kun..." Suki said shocked, "Of coarse I will, you saved me. you taught me how to live again. WHy would I ever say no?" She hugged him. They sat like that until Suki cried out in pain.

"Suki-chan?? Suki-chan what's wrong? Are you okay?!?" Hao looked down and to his horror he saw an arrow piercing Sukira's flesh as he felt the warm sticky red liquid that was pouring from the wound.

End of Chapter One.

Samè: I think this is my best fic yet. Sorry for the short chapters. I got the idea one night and stayed up until 2 AM writing it. Please review! I'd like to know what you think. Couplings in this story will be MacchiXHaoXSukiXRen TamaoXYohXAnna HorohoroXOC MariXNichrome and MillieXLysergXJeanne, possibly more. (For those of you reading my name, it's pronounced Sah-may) The next Chapter is going to be short but it's the saddest thing I've ever written. Sniff bring your tissues. (No flames please Hao lovers, I love him too!!! TT)


	2. Hao's Suffering

Chapter Two: Hao's suffering and New Promises

"H-Hao-kun I'm so s-sorry..... I promise... in 500 years I will reincarnate myself. I will find you again Hao-kun. I promise." Suki whispered.

"BUT HOW?? HOW WILL YOU FIND ME? HOW WILL YOU KNOW??" Hao cried.

"Faith, Love, Trust, Destiny." Those Were Sukira Toshi's last words. Hao looked up to see who had caused him this pain. What he saw angered him. _Humans_.

The same creatures that had ruined her life before had come back to do it again. They took everything they had... their love, their happiness together. They had torn their world to pieces. Hao knew what he needed to do.

Hao attacked and killed the humans... They took it all away... in the blink of an eye.

Her life................

His love................

Their happiness....

Gone.

"Suki-chan..." Hao wept.

"I know now, and I promise you... in 500 years we will meet again. I will fight in the next tornament and I will find you, take you as my queen and destroy the creatures who we once called 'people', and who ruined our lives. They never failed to take all we had in this life together. Suki-chan they will soon feel your suffering.... They will repent at your feet and they... will... fall. This, I promise you." And so Hao burried his love, his promise to her engraved forever into his heart, mind, and soul, along with the memories of her and of them that they had made in their short life together.

He sat at her grave and recalled how they changed each other and made each other happy, how they grew to love each other and were never found apart. He remembered her last words...

Faith...

Love...

Trust...

Destiny.

"Sukira Toshi... I promise we'll meet again soon." Hao whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks. His final promise had been made. Asakura Hao threw himself off of the cliff where Sukira had been burried, and fell, his life flashing before his eyes and all of his memories of Suki and his childhood, memories of the tournament and how happy he was after each new victory and the agony of his first defeat.... all of this lingered in his mind..... as he hit the ground..... to face his death.......

End of Chapter Two.

**Samè: SobSob Hao-sama died T.T I feel so horrible. v.v He comes back though. Thanks to my readers. The next chapter is on the way.**


	3. A Twist of Fate

Chapter Three: A Twist of Fate

-Present time Funbari-

15 year old Sukira Toshi walked down the busy Funbari streets. She Shaman fights had ended a year ago. An Asakura won, but it wasn't her Hao-kun. She still hadn't found him, but she wouldn't give up. She had promised him....

She bumped into someone.

"Oops! Gomen." Sukira apologised.

"Whatever." A blonde girl said. Sukira blinked.

"You're a spirit medium." She said.

"I am." the girl replied cooly, "Who are you?"

"Toshi Sukira. I am also a shaman."

"I'm Kyoyama Anna. Come on. I live in the old En Inn but my fiancèe, his brother and their friends are away for some thing at their friend Ren's house." Anna said. "You can stay there for a while. I take it you have nowhere to live?"

Sukira knodded and followed Anna to her house.

"I live with some of the best shaman around, but I'm not exactly as you would say 'tight' with them. They're pretty close knit but I keep my distance."

"I know what you mean." Suki half-smiled.

"Yeah... they should be back in a day or two. Let's see, there's Ren, Manta, Jun, Pirika, Horohoro, Tamao, Chocolove, Lyserg, Jeanne, My fiancèe, his brother, his brother's sidekick thing Opacho, Faust, Eliza, And Ryu."

"Wow... that's alot of people." Sukira said.

"Come on. We don't have any completely spare rooms but for now you can stay in my soon-to-be brother-in-law's room. He won't mind."

Sukira knodded. She took her small amount of things up into the room.

Anna left to go change her clothes. Suki looked in the mirror. She looked pretty much the same as in her past life, brown hair brushing about an inch past her shoulders, hazel eyes, an okay figure and a beautiful smile. She wore a black strapless shirt with long fishnet 'gloves' that reached up to a few inches away from her shoulder. She wore a black mini-skirt with striped purple and black socks that reached past her knees. She wore black lace-up army boots. Her style had changed, but she was the same.

Anna came in and asked if she was hungry. She knodded and followed Anna to the kitchen.

"So, what are your house-mates like, Anna-san?" Suki asked.

"Horohoro is a complete slob. He's goofy and never serious. His sister Pirika tries to keep him in line. I think she tries to act like me sometimes. Chocolove thinks he's a comedian. He's not funny but he still thinks he is. Ren is pushy and stubborn. His sister Jun is a bit more serious and tries to help him out when he needs it, not that he wants her to. Manta isn't a shaman but he can see ghosts. He was my fiancèe's first friend. Tamao is shy. She likes my fiancèe and she kinda idolizes me, but she'd never let anyone know that. Ryu used to not be a shaman. He only gained powers after being possessed by the spirit that is now his gaurdian ghost. He's a good cook, but he's a loser. Lyserg absolutely hates my soon-to-be brother-in-law for killing his parents. He likes Jeanne, who also hates my soon-to-be. Lyserg is an X-Law and Jeanne is the X-Law's leader. Faust VII is a necromancer and a docter, his wife Eliza died and I brought her back with my 1080 beads. My soon-to-be brother-in-law is a pyromaniac and a murderer but that's okay I guess. Opacho follows him around like a lost puppy. My fiancèe is lazy and likes to listen to music and neglects his training and sleeps too much but that's okay." Anna said.

"Wow." Suki said.

In the next two days, Suki and Anna became best friends.

Suki was upstairs and Anna was downstairs reading when Yoh and his friends returned. They made A LOT of noise.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAS! Our new guest is asleep in Hao's room. You'll wake her up, then I'll have to kill you." Anna warned.

"There's a girl sleeping in my bed?" Hao asked.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Anna glared.

Apparently, (Sp?) Suki wasn't asleep. She came downstairs to see what the noise was. She stopped.

"Hao-kun!" She called. Everyone looked to the steps.

"SUKI-CHAN!" Hao smiled. He ran up and hugged her. "You found me! ...I lost the tournament... again." Hao said.

"Yeah I know. Oh well. Wait... Anna-chan when you were talking about pyromaniac killer, you meant Hao?"

Anna knodded.

"ASAKURA HAO, NO WONDER YOU LOST YOU BAKA! YOU LOST SIGHT OF YOUR GOOD INTENTIONS!" Suki yelled.

Hao flinched.

"Would it help if I said I did it for you?" Hao grinned sheepishly. (A very Yoh-like thing of him to do.)

"Hao-sama, who is she?" Opacho asked.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that everyone. Let me explain, 500 years ago I met her, we were twelve and she hadn't spoken or smiled in a year. I made her talk and smile and in the next 5 years wo got closer-- even after I lost the Shaman Tournament. Anyway, one night I asked her to marry me, she said yes, but right after was shot and killed by some HUMANS and she promised she'd find me in 500 years. I killed the humans and swore that when I cleansed the world I would destroy all humans for _twice _ruining her life. After that I burried her and Threw myself off of a cliff. The End." Hao smiled.

"......WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUMP OFF OF A CLIFF FOR?!?" Suki screamed.

"Oh I dunno, it just seemed like a good idea at the time, you know, the whole dramatic 'fiancèe dies, my life is over so I guess I'll just die too after crying for a few minutes' thing?"

"Yep. You're still Asakura Hao."

"The one and only." Hao grinned.

"Hao-sama!!!" a red-head ran in and hugged Hao's arm.

"What, Macchi?" Hao sighed, brushing her off.

"Mari wants to go see Nichrome." A blonde pouted.

"Go then, I'm not stopping you. Kanna, please take Mari and Macchi back to Nichrome's villege please? Thanks." Hao ordered. Kanna knodded and they left.

"Hao-sama, don't the Hana-gumi bother you?" Opacho asked.

"Hai Opacho, that's why I sent them back to the villege, but you're welcome to stay with me." Hao smiled. The little guy smiled.

"Okay Hao-sama. I promise not to bug you."

"Aww, Hao-kun how cute." Suki said. "Come on Anna-chan, let's go watch T.V."

Suki and Anna went to watch T.V., the Asakura twins following with Opacho and the others went to sleep, although Ren couldn't help but think about the beautiful new girl downstairs.


	4. Uindo ken Ame: Wind and Rain

Hao's Destiny Chapter 3 - Uindo ken Ame: Wind and Rain

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been updating peoples! Thanks for all your reviews! I've been busy, grounded, busy, grounded, grounded... y'know, that whole scenario, right? Okay so yea, after much consideration, I have decided that...! I forgot. Damn, I hate this short-term memory thing. But yea. My commentary at the end of the chapter will be assisted by my best friends Heather (Who will be referred to as Kira for now on, by her demands) and James, (Who will be referred to as Onikisu, which means Onyx.) On with the story!

T'was was early next morning,

all was peaceful and calm.

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a frog.

The shamans were nestled,

all snug in their beds,

While visions of monkies

danced in their heads... until Pirika ran in and screamed, "SUKIRA-SAN! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

"Ugh... Pirika, do you HAVE to be so loud?" Suki groaned.

Suki and Hao headded downstairs to find two female shaman and three spirits stanind in the doorway.

One girl had long, light-purple hair and bright green eyes. She wore a red tanktop with a white-silver jacket and matching snowpants with red stripes down the side. The other girl had shorter black hair and purple eyes. She wore all types of black and purple clothing.

"Hey Sukira-sama!" The first girl grinned.

"Hey Ame, Uindo. I see you brought your spirits..." Their spirits were two creatures that looked exactly the same, only one was a silvery white and the other was a metallic black. There was a red one there that was also like it.

"Yuki, the spirit of snow; Tsuki, the spirit of the moon; and Kaki; the spirit of fire. Come here Kaki." Suki said. The spirit flew to her. They looked sort of like fairies, yet slightly diffrent. The spirit sat on her shoulder, (they were small).

"Okay, Hao-kun, meet Ame and Uindo. They are my team. These are their spirits, Tsuki and Yuki. Kaki is mine. Guys, meet Hao-kun."

"Hey. Now Suk, can you tell the kijo over there to give me back my sukebo?" Ame whined.

"Uindo, give Ame back her stupid sukebo so she'll shut up." Uindo rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why she needs the stupid thing. It only distracts her more."

Hao laughed. "They sound like the ainu and the spike-headded one." he said. Suki knodded in agreement.

"Come on in guys. Come meet the others."

So they did the whole introduction bit and instaintly Horohoro and Ame got along. They began being... themselves. Ren and Uindo sat and critisized while Horohoro rode Ame's sukebo.

"Bakas." Ren said.

"Ahous." Uindo agreed. Horo fell and they started laughing.

"I think it's kinda sweet." Pirika said, sitting down next to Ren.

"You obviously don't think much then." Uindo smirked as she closed her eyes and sat back.

Pirika sat and fumed angrily for a few minutes.

"Ugh! That little..."

"I'd watch who you're calling little, kid." she replied.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm not a kid!"

"You sure are acting like it."

"AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!" Pirika whined.

"Could have fooled me. Now stop being such a baby and go get me a drink." The ainu girl huffed and stalked inside.

"Killjoy" she muttered.

"I heard that." Hao chuckled from where he and Suki were sitting not far away.

"She's quite the charming one, isn't she?"

"Who, Uindo? Yea... you could say something like that. I'm bored. Let's go bug Tamao."

"Okay. That sounds like fun." They took their leave to the kitchen. Minutes later, a dirty, sweaty, laughing pair of Ame and Horohoro entered the kitchen.

"Why are you in here?"

"We're here to keep you guys company, I guess." Horo shrugged.

"Oh joy. No, why are you in here all muddy and sweaty? Horohoro, take a shower then clean the floor." Suki ordered.

"Nyeh, nyeh." Horo mocked as he left the room. Ame sat down.

"Damn this place is fun! A lot better than our old camp. More people too. And Horo, he's so cool! We totally have everything in common, I mean dude, we both like to eat, we both like to sleep, we both like to-"

"We get the point, Ame. Now, Tamao is out momentarily so you, make us something to eat."

"Okies. Hm... what do the Asakura's have in their kitchen that I can experiment with...?" She trailed off as she began opening and closeing cabinets and drawers throughout the kitchen.

Horohoro came back in with a t shirt and shorts, his hair still wet from his shower. He began cleaning the mess on the floor then suddenly popped up.

"Dude, Ame, are you cooking?"

"Yep. Hao-sama and Sukira-sama are hungry. Want me to make you some too?"

"Dude, yeah! Totally! I didn't know you cooked too, damn."

"Okay Ame, enough time taking orders. Start cooking." Sukira ordered. Ame knodded and opened the fridge.

"Ooh. I can make orange chicken. They have oranges, they have chicken... perfect!"

"Heh... okay, just don't use all my otouto's oranges." Hao laughed.

"Yeah. Yoh would totally loose it if all his oranges were gone."

"Oh, okay. I'll leave him part of one." Ame smiled and began to cook.

Ren sat in the living room, polishing and sharpening his Kwan Dao. Pirika entered quietly and sat next to him.

"Hey Ren."

"What?"

"What'cha doing?" Ren stopped and sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"...Polishing your weapon?"

"No... good guess!" Ren said sarcastically then shook his head. He continued his work. Uindo entered and plopped on the couch.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ren replied.

"I'm going to kill that retarded kisama Chocolove." Uindo growled.

"I'm farmiliar with the emotion." Ren smirked, still not looking up from his work.

Uindo sighed, "Hey, Ainu girl, get me a refill, would'ja?" she threw Pirika her glass. Pirika said nothing and left. Uindo moved over to the spot where Pirika had been sitting next to Ren.

"Nice Kwan Dao. It needs a little work though." Ren stopped.

"What?"

"I said it needs a little work. Here, hand it to me." Ren hesitated and handed her his weapon. She began to sharpen it very carefully and precisly. (sp?) Ren watched her movements in awe as she worked. Before he knew it, she handed him the weapon.

"Here. It's all done." Ren blinked and looked at his weapon. It looked better. He took it outside and grabbed a leaf and dropped it exactly over the blade. The leaf split in two. (It was done on Inuyasha by Miroku in the episode: Jaken's plot to steal the Tetsuaiga.) Uindo smirked and took it. With one swift cut, she cut a large tree straight through the center. It left a really clean cut.

All Ren could say was, "Wow."

Hao and Suki watched them from an upstairs window. They grinned. It seemed like their friends were getting along just fine.

End Chapter-

Samè: There will be more HaoXSuki next chapter I promise! There WILL be RenXUindo and HoroXAme, if you don't like it, tough shit. It's still gonna be there. There will be LysergXJeanne and YohXAnna too. In my fic, Tamao likes Horo and Yoh and Pirika likes Ren, but it's all one-sided. I need ideas for my story line and plot as well. I'm getting nowhere with just my mind.

Onikisu: And you probably never will!

Samè: Shut up! I'll tell your wife.

Onikisu: T.T Folks, my advise, Never get married. It's a bitch.

Kira: Aww, poor baby!

Samè: ANYWAY! For the translations,

Uindo-Wind

Ame-Rain

Yuki-Snow

Kaki-Fire

Tsuki-Moon

Sukebo-Skateboard

Kijo-Witch

Ahous-Fools

Bakas-Idiots

Kisama-Bastard


End file.
